Stuck Among Unspeakables
by Dark Lord Potter Black
Summary: Lord Peverell was kicked out of his family for the favour of his brother. Now he is back in Britain. Voldemort is at large. Where does Daphne Greengrass come into play? What is Harry not telling her? Larger forces are at work. James and Lily fail recognise their son. Dumbledore beware! For when the lighting strikes you won't stand a chance. And what does Lord Grindelwald want?
1. A Stroke of Potter Luck

**_MINOR EDIT - THE PART IN BOLD! SCROLL DOWN IF YOU ARE INTERESTED._**

 _ **A/N A few people pointed out that Daphne was falling in love much faster. I will remind that the story is much darker than it looks.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **A STROKE OF POTTER LUCK**_

 _This changes everything. This just can't be happening._ I thought looking at the damned piece of paper. It was more like a book. It was true then, 'The battle plan only survives the first encounter with the enemy.' One of the reasons I never planned anything. It was always _Go with it, Potter._

And who the hell sets such ridiculously notorious standards on a marriage contract that it didn't even got activated for 400 years? Like really! I can tell one thing though, _FLEAMONT POTTER was a jerk._

Oh god, he as much as went to set a standard for girl's breast size. I am just thinking how much my fiancé's father was embarrassed when he received the contract. I sighed. I checked time. They were late. Purposely I supposed. Wouldn't have wanted me blowing up in their face, would they now? I closed my eyes, using my Occlumency to remember who _Daphne Greengrass._ It did bring back cherished moments of my life at Hogwarts.

Greengrass then. Little I knew about their family. They didn't support Grindelwald. But a lot didn't. You see, Brits saw him as a foreigner trying to impose his will over their country. I wonder how a dark lord was able to incite feeling of nationalism within wizarding Britain. Oh, it did help that the Muggles were against Grindelwald's friend-pawn Hitler. Voldemort was a little more subtle on recruiting, so I didn't know. But Dave Greengrass unnerved me a bit. I heard that name somewhere. _Where?_

"Lord Peverell," It was a heavy voice. Calm and commanding at the same time. Something told me whoever he was, he was irritated. If I had to make a guess, it should be Lord Dave Greengrass. Regardless, even before he had started speaking I had opened my eyes, survival reflexes. He stood tall, donning Acromantula robes. His jet-black hair smoothened down and his brown eyes boring into mine. Beside him stood a blonde-haired woman. Lady Greengrass, I assumed. And another girl. A younger blonde. Younger than I expected my fiancé to be.

I stood up and bowed. _Damn Traditionalists._ "Lord Greengrass, I presume?"

Of course, who else would goblins allow to enter in the marriage chamber.

"You may be right, Lord Peverell..." He trailed off as he looked into my eyes. Trying to intimidate me, huh? Not of any use. He continued when I didn't flinch or whatever else I was expected to do. "Meet my wife, Lady Annette Greengrass and my youngest, Astoria Greengrass."

My unfaithful eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Who the hell brings their younger daughter to discuss their elder daughter's betrothed._ Regardless I greeted them and placed a kiss on their knuckles. _Then_ , I also had to shake hands with Lord Greengrass. He had a firm _hold._ Mine was firmer.

"I wish we had met on better terms, Lord Peverell."

No, you wish we never met. If his eye's twitch was anything.

I smile unabashedly. "Regardless, we should make the best out of it." At this, Lady Greengrass smirked along with my to-be-sister-in-law. _Nail_ in the head. Slytherins. Damn predictable.

Lord Greengrass just gave a nod.

"You know Dad, just drop your facade. We are going to be family after all, and there's nothing you can do about it," Astoria spoke. _Ah! I like this one..._

Lord Greengrass looked horrified and squirmed a bit while Lady Greengrass .

 _Oh yes._ The contract was ironclad.

I chuckled loudly and decided to put an end to his misery. "Good thing you brought my to-be-sister-in-law."

"Oh! I always wanted a brother to annoy!" _Insufferable brat!_ _How the hell did she end up in Slytherin._ I was sure she ended up there as she wore Hogwarts robes.

Lord Greengrass grinned dropping his aristocrat attitude, "You dug your own grave young man."

 _Indeed._ But, I was liking this family. _My family._ One I never had, though I had, and always wanted one I didn't had. _Uh! Never mind._ A smile crept on my face. "Call me Harry."

"Of course. And, you may do the same to us," Lady Greengrass smiled. "It's a bit relief that you aren't sticking to the traditions. We only follow them in bureaucratic parties."

A annoyed cough took our attention to the goblin siting behind the desk.

"Shall we?" I asked, not wanting to further angry the goblin. Snarky creatures. You see, I always held a calm, composed and respecting personality when I wasn't on a murdering rampage.

After receiving nods, I made my way to the right side of the table while they went to the left side.

"Let's not further waste time of Sir Griphook, and get straight to the point," I said giving a nod to the goblin. He wasn't surprised. I always showed him the same respect but I could tell the Greengrass were. "Were there any questions, that you wanted to ask?" _Of course, what else did we meet for. The damned contact was ironclad._

"Are you virgin?" Astoria asked. _Subtle. Very subtle._ I was prepared, though. I would have been quite saddened if she didn't stand up to my expectations. You see, I didn't liked to be wrong. Griphook looked amused. Bloody sex-loving goblins.

I chuckled. "Yes, Astoria." While Lord Greengrass glared at her youngest. Astoria was little put out when I didn't react much. Probably wanted to embarrass me. Probably? Who am I kidding. Definitely wanted to embarrass me. And, as if I was gonna tell the truth. The contract had nothing to with virginity of either.

"Forgive my daughter. Tori is a bit – "

"Gryffindorish?" I jabbed back receiving an glare from said girl.

"I was going to say bubbly, but your description is more apt, Lord Peverell." He chuckled.

"Harry," I corrected.

"Not fair," She huffed. I wondered though why she didn't ask about my disappearance after taking OWLS? Probably she didn't remember there was a Potter in Hogwarts. I definitely didn't know whether she was. _Damn_ , I didn't remember even if her sister was in my year. _The Lone Gryffindor!_ That's what they called me.

"May I ask though, how did this contract activated two years later than it should have?" Lady Greengrass asked curiously.

"Who knows?" I snorted. "The clauses are quite ridiculous." _Maybe your daughter grew up standard breast size for activating the contract._

Lady Greengrass looked quizzically at me while Lord Greengrass turned red. _Uh-oh!_ He didn't tell his wife about the clauses.

Griphook cleared his throat, his eyes shining in mirth. "I believe that the contract got activated when Lord Peverell took his job at the Ministry. The contract states that both the parties should earn more than hundred galleons a month apart from their family businesses."

 _Thank God for my good goblin relations. I really didn't know which clauses to reveal without embarrassing her or me._

"I believe we should dissolve the post-marriage clauses, Lord Greengrass." I asked avoiding the questioning gaze of Astoria. She was cunning too. More than her mother. Shouldn't have called her a Gryffindor. _Whatever payback she planned would be a bitch._ How did I know? Experience.

"Call me Dave, Harry. And, yes I agree to that."

Of course you do. They were more ridiculous than the contact standards. _Sex on floor?_ I didn't mind doing it but putting it as a post marriage clause? My idiotic ancestors. How the hell Fleamont Potter got the then Lord Greengrass to sign it, I would never know.

"Yes Dave, that would be for the best." Only these clause could be dissolved. And it would avoid the awkwardness of my life after marriage. Scratch that! My life would still suck.

"What those would be?" asked Lady Greengrass.

Griphook coughed again. _I do pay him well._ "Quite a few actually. Regarding what type of clothing to wear. Quite ridiculous. It would be wise to dissolve them." Griphook missed to mention _when_ to wear them and _what_ to do after wearing them. Though I was more than grateful. It looked like Lord Greengrass was too. "Onto business?" Griphook asked.

I nodded my agreement and we soon signed another contract dissolving the clauses.

"Harry, we were wondering if you would like to meet Daphne?"

 _I get a choice! Wow! I almost rolled my eyes. Almost._

"Sure, Lady Greengrass," _What was her name? Anna?_

"Excellent! Be a dear and call me Annette, Harry!"

Oh yes, _Annette. I scolded myself. I never did such mistakes on job. This was the first time I came unprepared for a meeting, only because it was in Gringrotts and I landed England today. It was inky option for me to move all the way from South Africa. Bloody laws..._

"Lord Peverell," Dave started. I didn't correct him. He was being necessarily formal. I could tell.

He hesitated, "Daphne would like to keep her job after marriage."

"Hmm. I am quite comfortable with it. What does she do, anyways?" _Duh! Who am I to stop her from working!? Oh, Head of her House._

"She works at Department of Mysteries. Doing god knows what."

I didn't hear end of the sentence as I zoned out. _Dave Greengrass was Captain of Griffin Team. Undercover Agent in the Department of Mysteries! Damn it! No wonder I didn't realise earlier. No one uses name in their department. Wearing impervious cloaks and hoods. Then how do I know? I shouldn't know actually!_

 _This shouldn't be a problem. I hope!_

"That's quite good actually," I commented putting up a smile which didn't look quite fake. At least I hoped so.

"What do you at the Ministry, Harry?" Astoria asked. _She was observing the whole debacle._

"Oh, I lead the Invisibility Task Force and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Department. It is relatively a newer Department. They wanted to separate the Obviation Headquarters. Quite a busy department these days." _Of course it was a busy Department these days, with Tommy boy leading the army of idiots against the Muggles and Wizarding society alike._

"Ah, yes." Dave grimaced.

"Is there anything else?" Griphook asked.

I shook my head. Lord Greengrass just gave a nod to me before standing up, his family following.

"We shall take our leave then, Lord Peverell," I shook hands with him.

 **:::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES:::**

Daphne sighed. Now for weeks, she knew that the contract was ironclad. Nothing would change it. Her father had tried her best to nullify it, but it seemed it wasn't possible.

"Can I atleast know who is it?" She asked her father in the comfort of the Greengrass Manor. Her father had forbid her to see the thrice damned contract or even know the name, reasoning it would be well if he didn't end up dead. She couldn't fault that logic.

"Lord Hadrian 'Harry' Peverell, and before you kill him, he did agree to let you work... We didn't dissolve that clause in the contract," her father said as he put aside a leather-bound book.

"And what should that mean to me? It's just a name." She snapped. It was thought to be an extinct line and she knew was going to marry a Peverell. She shuddered thinking it might have been the _Dark Lord_ as Gaunt family did claim to be a descendant of Peverell line. It looked like it was an hell of contract.

Her father nodded solemnly. He looked troubled, Daphne didn't comment. It all looked fishy.

He sighed finally. "We did all we could, it gave you few months before you both face the repercussions."

"Can I see the contract?" Daphne asked, knowing the answer. For some reason, her father didn't want her to know what was written in it. She did trust his judgement though.

Her father pointed at the leather-bond book with an amused look.

"THAT IS THE CONTRACT? Bleeding Hades!" She swore, it was more like an old textbook no one would read seeing the sheer size of it. "What the hell?"

Her father chuckled, "I would rather not have you read it. It isn't quite..." He trailed off, not knowing how to put it in words. She accepted it nonetheless. "Moreover some clauses were written in French, German, and even _Gaelic._ " Her father commented shooting a glare at the _book._

She knew her father hated Gaelic runes and he must have required to translate them. "What do we know about this guy?"

He sighed, "Not much really. As a Greengrass, we know absolutely nothing."

Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"As Unspeakable Captain, it still took me hell of a work to gather information. From what I know, he studied all around the world, couldn't find his NEWT results and this is what I found, his OWL results." He passed her a piece of parchment.

Her eyes widened. It read, "PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL". What she could tell was, he held a lot of a power and they knew almost nothing about it. Maybe, if she could use the Unspeakable resources...

"Don't bother Daphne, I already tried," he father reassured her, even before she voiced her opinion. He was an Undercover Agent after all.

Daphne shook her head, "Something is wrong! How can he hold so much power in the Ministry if he just appeared!"

"ICW is definitely involved," her father said as he rubbed his eyes. "Peverell is the only remaining Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Britain, unless you consider House Slytherin, which is almost non-existent."

She snorted. Of course it was non-existent, it wasn't as if the Dark Lord would show up in the Wizenegamont.

It would probably a sight with Nathaniel Potter as stat Auror, as the Prophet praised him. Apparently, he took down a Senior Auror on the first day of his job. It was a bit of joke. Defence education in Hogwarts was almost non-existent and she was sure Unspeakable training was much harder than Auror training, he was only good because he apparently taught his gang of merry-men under Umbridge during their NEWT year. His father was surely a formidable duellist and an respected Captain Auror, but she was sure, her father could beat him as easily she could swipe floor with younger Potter. But he was much better than rest of the idiots. And was even easy on eyes. She scolded herself at her resurfacing crush. And asked a question instead, "You said he works in the Ministry?"

"Ah yes, he is the Head of Invisibility Task Force."

"The new Department? What goes on over there?" She had no idea what they did, only that they needed a separate Department because of increase in need of Obliviators was crowding the old one. It was an odd department.

"It is a team of warders and curse-breakers," her father replied as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. They rarely drank in day, but she felt herself needing one.

"Huh?"

"Oh Daphne, where are you living? They were the ones who upgraded wards in the Ministry, and St. Mungos. While their basic concern is to hide the Ministry and Wizarding ventures like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade from Muggles, they did put up pretty powerful wards all around the Ministry. Even our department doesn't have any warders."

Daphne scowled at that, the Potter brat, bloody Boy-Who-Lived has infiltrated their Department, with school friends, fighting from some Prophecy, from what she knew. She gulped down a nice measure of Firewhiskey.

"He is not a Death Eater as far as we know," her father said he finished his glass. "He was actually pretty nice sorta guy but..."

He let out a long sigh and got up from his desk and moved towards the door before pausing, "Your _mother_ arranged a date with him, for tomorrow..." And he was gone. He was in no state to deal with his angry daughter and would allow his wife to do so.

She scowled at the door. She knew it would come to this, but didn't wanted to go, as if it would make it more real. Oh, atleast she would have her job.

 _ **::::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES::::**_

"Do you think he will be late?" Annette asked her husband.

"I doubt that Anne," he replied remembering the polite man he had met yesterday.

"He better not be," Daphne scowled crossing her arms.

Dave snorted, "Your mother had the idea to make him wait at the bank, he hardly objected."

"As if he would!" Annette too crossed her hands, looking as stubborn as her daughter.

"We were an hour late, Anne dear."

Daphne chuckled, it was something she would do too. She wore a white dress that hugged her curves quite nicely. She knew she was quite beautiful and many men lusted after her but they knew better than to approach her.

It wasn't long before she felt a disturbance in the wards. He was on time. Exactly on time. She sighed and approached the door, normally it would be their elf to greet the guests but today was special. She pulled open the door to see two mesmerizing green orbs gazing at her, his facial features were a bit familiar. His royal blue drees robes hung loosely, covering his probably skinny body. She gazed back at her handsome face and flushed as she realized that she was indeed checking him out, she saw a scar, then it clicked.

"Potter?" She choked. The infamous Potter twin... "Explain!"

He chuckled despite the obvious venom in her voice, he raised his hands in surrender. "If you allow me."

Daphne nodded stiffly, her wand had jumped into her hand before she lead him inside.

While her mother looked a bit confused but she knew what was going on, her father was on the edge, she could see his wand in his hand.

"Yes, my name is Hadrian 'Harry' Peverell, and I was once known as Harry James Potter," Harry replied calmly seeing the hostile look Dave Greengrass was giving him. "No, I am not a Death Eater, nor I support Voldemort."

"Why did you leave?" Daphne asked angrily, she knew him personally before he went all bonkers and left Hogwarts. They weren't friends as such. They shared the Arithmancy class. He was always soft spoken, and she could see not much had changed. He was the only Gryffindor who acted more like a Slytherin, and only boy who even dared to talk to her in Hogwarts without perverting atleast. He was quite intelligent too. Literally, a wolf in sheep's clothing. A Slytherin in Gryffindor.

"Ah, my parents under the guidance of GREAT Dumbledore, thought it would be a good idea to make my brother the Potter Heir..."

"So, it was just jealousy?" Daphne asked him incredulously. But she couldn't fault him too, he must have been always ignored in favour of his brother.

"No," Daphne could see him relax as soon as he tensed. "The problem was, I was already the heir."

Her eyes widened, "You were disowned..."

He snorted lightly, "I really wouldn't have left Daphne, if they weren't so deep in Dumbledore's ar-" He cut himself as he looked at her parents and blushed lightly.

She could see her mother was amused while her father was seething in anger. He knew how it felt to be disowned. He too was disowned by his father before his grand-father named him the heir against the wish of his father and disowning his father. It was quite a spectacle. She knew from a father that he would have preferred death rather. It almost cost him his old job, that of an Auror.

Harry cleared his throat with his face still red, he asked "You get the meaning... Umm.. Can we please get wands out of the way?"

Daphne realised she was still pointing her wand at him, so was her father.

"Apologies, young Lord," her father began respectfully, as he sheathed his wand. "Forgive our hostility..."

Harry waved it off before he smiled, "One can never be too careful during these days."

Daphne agreed, but didn't voice her opinions.

"May I enquire about your OWL results, Lord Peverell? They were non-existent" Dave asked curiously.

Harry frowned, "Please call me Harry. The results were declared Private and Confidential to protect my real identity, but I don't see any harm to disclose them now, I got O in all but History, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence. I had A in them.."

"Wait a sec... Why didn't anyone make the connection yet then?" Annette asked him. Daphne too wanted to know this. While Harry didn't look like carbon copy of Nathaniel or James Potter, anyone who knew him before _he went bonkers_ could make the connection. She still thought he went a bit bonkers to leave England.

Harry smiled and pulled out a crystal which hung on his neck. He pushed a button on it and his facial features morphed, his cheeks were elevated and his nose changed a bit, it was enough to hide his identity as Harry Potter. He pushed it again and he was Harry Potter again. "Now the illusion is visible to everyone but a few specific people."

Daphne would be an idiot if she wasn't impressed. It was clearly a master piece, probably costing a few million galleons.

"I believe you both must take your leave," Annette said as she glanced towards the clock. "The interrogation can wait."

Harry chuckled, "I am so doomed.." Her mother's grin was anything but innocent. It was quite feral actually.

Dave smiled, "We will see you both later."

Daphne was a sceptical about it but agreed.

"Shall we?" Harry offered her a hand. She took it and gave a nod. Soon they were outside the wards.

"Are we apparating?" She asked. She wasn't quite fond of side-along apparition.

"Kinda," Then she felt and a shift and they appeared in some Alley. There was no pop or nauseating feeling, she was familiar to, it wasn't apparating. She looked at him questioningly.

"It is called Shifting, I learned it from a Saint in Himalayas," he replied smiling as he lead her. "I will teach you someday if you want to learn."

Daphne nodded and looked around. They were in France.

"Crystal Alley?" She often came here with her parents, but they usually took an international Portkey, apparating across borders wasn't really comfortable due to heavy wards around the borders, but they went across with ease. Too many surprises in one day.

"I lived here back then," He replied, not giving much information. "This place is much safer than Diagon Alley."

"Ah, thus the International wards weren't a problem..." she muttered more to herself. And it was definitely more safer, France as a whole was much safer.

"Yeah, they recognized me as one of French citizens. And you were with me."

"Why did you return?" Daphne asked. Oh yes, if he didn't, the contract would probably haven't been activated.

"The contract," he said shortly, as they had reached their destination, 'Paradise Falls'.

"We are going there?" She asked numbly as they stopped. She always wanted to go there but they could never get a table as the reservation took months.

"Um... we can go somewhere else if-"

"No, no, no," She almost shouted.

Harry looked amusedly at her, so she scowled. "It is just that it takes months for a reservation and you couldn't have known then..."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't know."

"We own this place, Daphne." He continued softly as he used his free hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She flushed at their proximity and kindness in his eyes as he mentioned 'we' instead of 'I'. She scolded herself and nodded.

"Lord and Lady Peverell," a girl of seventeen smiled at them at bowed. She was standing at the entrance, wearing formal dress robes, and light blonde hair.

Daphne was a bit surprised at the title but Harry just shook his head.

"Meet Ellie," Harry said smiling. Ellie brightened and she gave Harry a fierce hug, and Daphne felt an emotion she wasn't quite familiar with, jealousy. She felt as if someone poured hot lead down her throat.

To her surprise, Ellie then turned to Daphne and pulled her too into the hug, making her crash against Harry, who chuckled. After a moment, Ellie pulled back.

"Ellie belongs to Dann family who co-owns the place. One of my oldest friend too." Harry clarified to Daphne. "And she was the one who designed the crystal."

"Damn! It was my best work," Ellie said happily as she _dragged..._ ahem, led them inside. The floor was carpeted and the walls were golden and shinning. She pulled out her wand and waved it, a door appeared. "Nice to meet you, Daphne." She continued waving her wand.

"Same here, Miss Dann," she replied politely.

"Uhh! Not you too." She groaned in frustration. "Call me Ellie, this idiot too took quite a bit to call me Ellie."

Harry snorted, "You were the one to call her Lady Peverell."

"Oh hush! Have a nice time." She said as her wand came to a stop, she blew a kiss to Harry before marching away.

Daphne looked at her skipping away. Ellie acted more like a five year old than seventeen.

"That's Ellie for you. She acts bit insane... but she is genius," Harry commented, as he looked down at his crystal. Daphne turned back to Harry who was smiling at her.

"She is nice," Daphne commented, before she gasped looking through the door, it opened into outdoors. A table stood on the top of rocks, on the edge of a pond. The water fell from a height, a rainbow was present in the sky. It was beautiful, she had no words for it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded dumbly.

He took her hand in his led her through the door which disappeared the moment they crossed it.

He pulled out a chair for her, she smiled at her. "Thank you."

"So?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her. They both were looking at the waterfall **for quite a while.**

She looked at him. "Were you in France all this time?" She asked.

"No. I moved from France, to Spain, Russia, Prussian Isles, Thailand, China, India and Japan and also Siberian Wiz. Apparently, Peverells have estates all around the world."

"That's quite a lot to travel in few years," Daphne commented as she looked into his green eyes for any kind of deceit. She didn't think that he would be an Occlumens but her father had forbade her to perform Legilimency on her future husband. She would respect him. For now.

Harry shrugged. "I had a lot to do... And I learnt a lot along the way. Prussian Isles had best of warders, I ever met."

"You didn't take your NEWTS, did you?" She asked him, she knew he didn't as there were no records of it. But she wasn't sure. His records were more heavily guarded than that of an Senior Unspeakable, even an Undercover one.

Harry shook his head, "I took a Japanese equivalent of it."

Daphne raised an eyebrow at that. Japanese equivalent meant learning Japanese, which wasn't quite difficult if you knew someone who spoke Japanese.

"The monk who asked me to take it was a member of ICW too, so I didn't have any problems getting a job in Ministry."

Daphne snorted at that, "And it isn't as if they would refuse, Lord Peverell?"

Harry shrugged, "You know better than the rest."

Daphne nodded. "Where do you stand on the war?" It was one question that was troubling her.

He did not answer it immediately.

"Not very far from you." His answer was short.

"The Greengrass family has always remained neutral," she said, hinting for more information.

He sighed, "I am not interested in being the part of the war. It isn't mine to fight."

 **Daphne wasn't really surprised. He was such a soft spoken person that she doubted if he had ever hurt a flobberworm in his life.**

"The Greengrasses have been always neutral, but what about you Daphne?" He asked, and raised his hand to stop her interrupting. She didn't like where it was going. "I don't know what goes down in Level Nine and Ten, I don't care, but remember, as I said I won't be stranding very far from you, if need be."

She was touched by this. Her emotions were in an overdrive like the Muggle rollercoaster she sat in once. She couldn't help but fall for this man. She didn't know what force compelled her, but she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder, and she felt strong arms encircle her, she melted in the embrace. It was the best feeling ever.

"Are you an Occlumens?" She asked suddenly, making him jump a bit and tense his shoulders. It was like a reflex, just far quicker and he relaxed as soon as he tensed. She had seen him doing the same before at her home. Such reflexes were only developed by those who lived in mortal danger. And he was an adventurer, so it wasn't unlikely.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"How good are you?"

"As good a curse-breaker should be..."

Daphne didn't know what that meant, instead she looked into his eyes and attacked with Legilimency. She was amazed at his skills, his mind was void. Empty. And she felt herself trapped. And her shields collapsed suddenly and she was ejected out of his mind. As soon as she was ejected, her shields reformed again. It was painful. He wasn't using normal Occlumency. It was a something more than that. Occlumency is defensive not offensive.

She blinked tightly as a headache was splitting her head open. She looked at him, afraid of his reaction, he merely shook his head and waved his wand, a vial appeared. A pain reliever. She didn't know where it came from. He opened it and gently poured it down her throat, and she drank it greedily. The pain soon disappeared.

"Sorry," he spoke after a moment, looking at her, concerned for her. "You just took me by surprise, and I reacted on instincts."

Daphne shook her head, "I should have warned you. You are too good I would say..." She smiled at him. She had really expected him to be angry.

"You aren't bad yourself," he replied.

She snorted, "You broke through them easily.." She was actually jealous and amazed at his skills.

"I don't think I would have been able to break through them if you weren't using active Legilimency."

"And also if I weren't in an emotional overdrive..." she grumbled under her breath, and then she blushed and cursed herself.

Harry just chuckled. "Shall we eat?" He asked politely changing the topic smoothly, as he waved his wand and two menus appeared.

"Where did the vial come from?" Daphne asked as she picked up the menu.

"It is on the menu along with quite a few others..." Harry said absently as he stared at the menu card.

"What is Paradise Falls Special?"

"Whatever Ellie thinks is fit for today," Harry snorted.

Daphne looked at him puzzled, he just shrugged. "It is often just some tasty dish no one would have ever heard."

"Shall we try it then?"

"Sure, but they might not look as appealing as they are bound to taste."

Daphne nodded and ordered it. Things weren't always as they seemed to be. Two plates, a bowl containing noodles, and two other bowls containing boiling soup appeared. The noodles seemed to be silver and cold though and the soup was as clear as Veritaserum. She blinked. Twice. It wasn't something she expected. The food served itself on their respective plates. It was beautiful charm work.

She tentatively picked up a fork, at Harry's encouraged nod she tasted a bit of it. Her eyes widened as an aroma of flavours assaulted her nose and every flavour filled her mouth. She was in pure bliss. "This is so good!" She replied hurriedly and almost started shovelling food down her throat only to be stopped by Harry's amused chuckle. He would do that a lot, chuckle. He was such a polite and calm man she doubted whether he was ever angry or sad.

"Yes it is," he replied as they ate in silence.

"So, do you like swimming?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I am an adequate swimmer," Daphne replied proudly. She loved swimming.

"We will visit a beach sometime then and see how adequate swimmer you are?" He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Daphne smirked back. She didn't even think he could smirk until now. But she hardly knew him.

"Oh, I can smirk, Daphne," Harry replied as he wiped his face with a napkin.

She choked on the glass of water as she realized she had spoken it aloud. He chuckled and simply waved his wand and she felt at ease. "Thanks," she replied with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. It was another thing, the ease with which he did Magic. No movements, no incantations, just a flick and done.

Harry nodded and took her hand to stand. She followed him but she felt a bit sad for leaving place. She felt the ward line dispose as he waved his wand, And a door appeared in it's place.

 _ **::::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES:::::**_

The day was going good so far. I felt at quite ease. I looked at her, she stood exactly five feet and eight inches tall. It too was a clause of the contract. Something about her made me feel warm inside. I was never good with girls. I am just an assassin.

Of course I knew Daphne from before, that helped, but we didn't talk about that time. We were more like acquaintances. We were only together in a class for year. My fourth year, Arithmancy class. No Draco, no Nathaniel, no trouble between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course there was Granger, whom we both beat at every occasion. It just wasn't her class. She was good at remembering things, not something so fundamental and logical.

"We will come back if you want to," I said looking into her blue eyes. She was so beautiful! God bless Fleamont Potter.

"We can?" She asked happily

"We own the place, Daphne ."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I knew I was blushing again, my whole body was burning. Oh god, it was twice in a day. She didn't look much better.

I cleared my throat, and she just nodded and led me out into the Hall. We were heading towards the reception, I could see two figures standing at the reception and I tensed as I recognised them. A man with black hair and a woman with vibrant red hair. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. She seemed to have recognised them too and was more than happy to oblige. Of course I didn't complain when she laid her head on my shoulder, though she seemed to glare at the couple.

"Harry, Daphne! Did you have a good time?" Ellie asked from the counter and winked at me. "You did order a pain reliever, I see."

I blushed horribly, along with Daphne. Daphne smiled at the girl, while I glared at her. The Potters too looked amused at the debacle.

"Miss Greengrass," Lily Potter greeted her. "And who this might be?" She asked curiously.

"Lily, if I had to guess, he would be her boyfriend." James said as if it were the most obvious thing in world, which did look like quite obvious seeing their proximity.

"Husband," Ellie corrected.

"Betrothed for now," I corrected correctly, glaring at Ellie as I pulled out a Gringrotts card and placed it on the reception. I turned towards James Potter and extended his hand, "Hadrian."

"Only you would pay at your own restaurant," Ellie commented as she took the card, knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer. I ignored her, didn't look like Potters did, but they didn't comment.

James shook my hand less firmly, for an Auror, "James Potter and my wife Lily Potter.. Umm, you don't have a last name?" He asked jokingly. "It isn't as if we hate Muggleborns?"

"But, you do hate traditionalists from what I heard," I chuckled. "And it isn't as if you included Captain Auror and Lord in your title?"

James looked at me suspiciously, and I didn't blame him. I just raised my hands in surrender and said, "I am not a Death Eater if you are wondering, just Lord Hadrian 'Harry' Peverell."

Daphne just looked upon curiously while Lily Potter was openly gaping at me, while James just looked off his rocker to me.

"The warder?" He asked excitedly. "Bones won't shut up about you..."

Harry shrugged. The wards at the Ministry were quite tricky and powerful, they were using forty nine wards in every department and more in each cubicle and entire Ministry. "Placing them was easier than managing them."

Daphne just seemed to be content with my shoulder... something was troubling her.

"Harry designed the wards of this place too!" Ellie commented before returning me, my card.

"We will take our leave then," I said pocketing the card. I nodded towards the Potters.

"I wish you could tell," Lily said. "What kind of runes are you using? We couldn't figure them out"

I felt Daphne tense beside me as I did the same. I knew her reason was different. "Apologies, Lady Potter, but that information is confidential, and even disclosing it to an Unspeakable too would require clearance..." I commented with a bit of edge in my voice. _Who the hell asks about protections on your nations' most respected office on a foreign lands._

"How did you know?" James Potter blurted out.

I just feigned ignorance, "How did I know what? The wards?" _Of course I know his wife's an Unspeakable._

"Nothing, Lord Peverell. My husband is just a bit drunk. I beleive we shall take our leave... _"_ Lily Potter replied. "It was nice meeting you. "

And they were gone. I looked down at Daphne, she was scowling. Elite just rolled her eyes and waved her wand. A privacy bubble.

"You parents are idiots," she commented harshly.

I smiled at her. _Of course they are idiots... Atleast, they did disown me and I wasn't answerable to any of them._ "Yes, they are..."

"So?" She asked as her face brightened, "When is the marriage?"

I shrugged. _Whenever the contract permits... meaning on a full moon night, after Halloween at exactly 07:07 before we turn twenty-two, i.e. atleast two to three years. Nonetheless we would be declared married by then even if we didn't wed. The contract only prohibited mating anyone else._ "I don't really know," I said instead. "It is upto Daphne." _Ah! Bingo!_

"We will see," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again.

I smiled and we disappeared to Greengrass Manor. I felt a little bad for leaving Ellie behind like that, but I knew she would understand. We appeared directly outside the main gate, on the edge of ward line.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Dunno if there were any there were any mistakes, so please feel free to point them out!_**

 ** _I got the idea (and stole it, well not really as I worked hard and put my brains(and time) and altered quite a few things) from a fic I don't quite remember the name, so apologies. And Grindelwald wasn't even in that fic, nor were James and Lily. Neville was the BWL, I think._**

 ** _And of course, I don't own HP_**

 ** _Warning: THE STORY IS MUCH DARKER THAN IT LOOKS!_**


	2. Who am I?

**A/N: Not an update. So, I am back. And, here I am. Just fixed bad grammar and punctuation.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"You did WHAT?"

Harry grunted as he was pushed against the wall, none too lightly. He had never seen the old man move with such fluidity. Of course, the bastard was using magic. But, he couldn't tell the truth about Daphne to a Dark Lord. The bastard would use her against him. He hardly understood it himself. He wasn't madly in love, but he did use a Love Potion on her. It was a necessary evil. But, Harry knew to push the right buttons.

"You don't dose your fiancé with love potions!" Gellert snarled.

"Why does it matter?" Harry snarled back. "It is not the first time –"

"How many of them were you going to marry? I believe, that the contract is unbreakable?" Gellert spat.

"You are the one to talk! Didn't you kill–"

Harry grunted as he was again slammed into the wall and he felt a wand under his throat, which was now burning uncomfortably.

"Don't you bring her into this!" Gellert snarled at him.

When Harry didn't reply for a moment, Gellert sighed but let him go. He returned back to the bar and poured himself a glass of strongest wine they had. It was very odd the way Gellert let go of him.

"It would be easier if I could just kill her and get done with it," Harry relented. It would be much easier. He had killed before and without remorse too. And, one of them, was his best friend.

"I am not going to kill her if you are asking me to do that," Gellert replied without looking up from his drink.

"You can't do it anymore, the contract will not allow it if you do it now. You could have done it without telling me about it. now you would face consequences if you do it." Harry sighed tiredly as he plopped himself on the couch.

Gellert snorted.

Harry ignored him and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Have you told Croaker?" Gellert asked.

Harry didn't reply for a moment. "There is a possibility that he knows already," Harry frowned. He didn't want the bastard to know, but he could hardly prevent it.

"When are you going to give her the antidote?" Gellert asked bringing the topic back on hand.

Harry didn't reply as the memory of what happened before he left the Manor came to his mind. He didn't know what to do.

He could kill her once he was married because they had dissolved the post-marriage clauses, but did he want to? He had lied for so long, he didn't know what was the truth. He hated multiple personalities.

"It expires in few hours." He spoke softly.

"Generally, enough time for you to kill. What are you planning, Peverell?" Gellert demanded. "I know that look very well. I won't allow you to make the same mistakes that I made!"

"The contract nullifies if either of us ends up in prison," Harry commented offhandedly, looking at the piece of paper he had compiled from the contract.

"I doubt you are willing to go to a prison."

"Nah! If I could somehow convince her to commit a crime, it might be possible," Harry replied thoughtfully. Involuntarily, grimacing at the suggestion.

"You don't look very keen though," Grindelwald smirked. "You look quite taken with the girl, am I-"

A blank mask settled on Harry's face and his body relaxed, hiding his inner turmoil. He was 'the Harry Potter' now. The Peverell mask had fallen, and a cold-hearted bastard had taken its place. Peverell whimpered.

"I have been with women before," Harry hissed.

"And yet – "

"And nothing!" Harry snapped viciously. His magic humming.

It didn't deter Gellert. His smirk right on place, "I have seen your face when you are with that sister of yours, Potter. Happy. Smiling. Charming. Maybe, this is what you desire to be? Craving for their touch? You regret leaving, don't you, Peverell?"

Harry shook his head violently. And his face settling back on the blank mask. He started taking deep breaths. You don't fall this hard on one date. He was losing control over reality. He didn't know how he could see shapes and black spots. This was bad, it was getting more and more difficult to contain the Potter within himself.

"You are in denial," Gellert smiled.

Harry ignored him and didn't reply in favour of sipping his bottle.

"Why did you use a potion in the first place?" Gellert asked curiously, after a few moments of silence, apparently disinterested in his denial. "You could have easily charmed her, and don't feed me the crap I am bad with women! You have dated over fifty women in past four years! And you only used a love potion on Princess Romanova and a few other bitches..."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry protested. His eyes darkened a bit, as his head spun for gaining back control. "And if you are forgetting, I killed them all." His voice took a chilling tone.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Gellert demanded angrily.

"She was using bloody Legilimency on me! And she is an active Unspeakable!" And with that the bottle in Harry's hand shattered into a million pieces, effectively turning the whiskey into white fumes which clouded the entire room in moments.

Gellert looked alarmed. Harry's eyes had turned completely red. He winced, it was one of the side effects of plunging into Darkest of the Dark Arts. Last time Harry was like this, they had destroyed a part of Nevada, though they had somehow avoided trouble from US Ministry, they were unlikely to avoid such trouble in Germany. He did the only logical thing that came to his mind, he stunned him. Not any stunner, a much darker variety. It would keep him out for a few hours...

He sighed and poured himself some more wine.

 _ **:::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES:::**_

Harry sighed, as he entered the Ministry of Magic. He had far too many identities.

The medical term was Multiple Personality Disorder. Most of his identities knew each other, or so he hoped/

Lord Peverell, head of Invisibility Task Force.

Harry Potter, Grindelwald's transaction.

James Bond, the code name for an Undercover ICW Unspeakable and HitWizard.

Brutus, the Assassin.

And of course, the current Augustus Rockwood. This wasn't a sub-conscious identity, just a role to play. Part-time anyways. Augustus Rockwood wasn't one person, but a name and a face. During the last war, Caroline Yusupov was Rockwood. Now they were partners. She was one who played Rockwood within the Ministry while he was one the who went to Voldemort as a Death Eater. Of course, none of them has the Dark Mark. Unspeakables were anything, but amateurs.

There were few other identities that he had used in his lifetime. Useless ones, more like for cons.

It wasn't easy. Harry Potter rarely went anywhere. Brutus only worked few weeks a year. Lord Peverell had a flexible job. Brutus and Harry Potter were much more similar than any of his other personalities. Both could murder in cold blood. They had similar habits.

Currently, he was in the capability of James Bond. Meaning he was wearing a blue robe layered with few hundred obscuring charms, armed with more than a few wands, daggers, swords, and explosives. Not mention Muggle weaponry and other devices. His face was so thoroughly hidden, that even Goblins would have difficulties finding his name. Of course, he had a public face, like all other Unspeakables.

(A/N: Insert favourite Bond figure. I'm going with Brosnon.)

Only a few select knew he was Lord Peverell. Mostly those who lead Department of Mysteries. Fewer knew he was Harry Potter. Most people were Oathbound, the Oath was basically just to keep appearances.

He had told the Greengrasses who he was, but it was necessary. It didn't really matter that anyone wasn't under an Oath, he had cast a Fidelius on Peverell being Potter, it wasn't something they could reveal. It was rare Magic. The Fidelius was strictly for hiding a place, but if there was an insanely obscure information it could be hidden. In his case, only he, Gellert, and Griphook knew that Lord Peverell was Harry Potter before he had cast the charm.

You couldn't place information such as where something was hidden if the said object you were hiding wasn't really obscure, thus it would be better to hide the place instead.

Harry Potter was thankful for the skill he had acquired in years. He couldn't let Gellert know how he really felt for Daphne. He never blushed. It helped that she knew him from before and he had a bit of crush on her then. He grimaced, as it didn't stop him from manipulating her. The emotion was there for a few moments before it was replaced by cold ruthlessness as if someone turned off a switch. He would be lying if he didn't envy those who could love unconditionally. He was a bit of sociopath. Then again, who wouldn't be after killing more than a dozen people every few months? He had also placed an intent of friendship and loyalty in her mind when he shattered her shields.

"Bond," Croaker said droned, as Harry entered his cabin.

Harry almost winced.

Generally, Croaker was a happy person unless someone screwed up big. He didn't hate him, but the old man was fucking nosy. "I was informed about your presence." He smiled, "I am saddened by the fact that you didn't show up here after you have been in Britain for a week."

"I was working," he replied calmly as he sat down in a chair. His accent suddenly more British.

"Ah, yes. My condolences to the poor bride," he nodded empathetically. "And, I hear 'Brutus' did a something to Nott." Oh, Croaker was pissed. Of course, he would be. Harry did blow up an entire Manor. And, a street.

"An American Minister went missing from the British Isles, two weeks back," Harry said.

"You are here for a missing Minister?" Croaker laughed. "The Brutal Butcher? Tell me James, was the Minister an Unspeakable?"

"He _is_ an Unspeakable. And, a Minister. His name's John Munroe. He was in R &D, United States DoM and part of CIA."

"A political spy, then." Croaker nodded. It wasn't unusual. The Ministry was often infiltrated by Department of Mysteries. "Perfect timing Bond. I got you a secretary."

Anything that made work easier. He did request one, but that was a year ago when he came to Britain.

"Should, I call her?" He asked, smirking at him.

Harry suddenly wasn't liking this idea. Last time Croaker gave him that look, he ended up facing his wife, Prenelle Flamel, and the bitch was fucking crazy when it came to duelling.

 _ **::::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES:::::**_

Daphne shook her head. She never had such an emotional overdrive before. It was almost as if she had been dosed with a Love Potion. Almost. She had checked, of course. Her father was an Unspeakable, she was one.

"You there, Daphne?" Tracey asked as she waved her hand in front of the blonde. "Thinking about a rogue, are you?"

"Just thinking about Hadrian," Daphne commented lightly.

"Oooh! Your hot shot fiancé!" Tracey smirked.

Daphne glared at her. "He was so kind and gentle that it almost... felt like an act."

Tracey shook her head, and said, "You are looking too much into this. It's your old paranoia speaking. "

"You didn't see the way he used magic," said Daphne. "It was flawless. I have only seen Croaker or Dumbledore perform such feats."

"So? He is a Peverell. The one of the only remaining member of Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, apart from Potters and You-Know-Who!"

"And? We don't even know if blood really means anything when magical prowess is considered! And Nathan Potter doesn't even measure up to Hadrian!" Daphne denied. "And, Dumbledore isn't from one. And, You-Know-Who has years of practice." Daphne did't mention Hadrian being Harry.

"He was just born powerful then. The two of them are half-bloods though. Maybe Peverell is too."

Daphne shook her head, too tired to explain to her friend that blood meant nothing. They had had this conversation numerous times over the past years.

"When is the wedding, though?" Tracey changed the topic.

"Not until next year, at the very least," Daphne commented as she ran her hand through hair.

"Are you two going to attend the Ministry ball? I might be able to meet him then. Astoria thinks he looks re-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! When did Astoria meet him?" Daphne demanded through gritted teeth, planning to barge into Hogwarts to interrogate her sister. "When did she leave school? And how do you even know this?"

Tracey ignored the glare she revived from the blonde, and just smiled, "Your mother thought it might be a nice idea."

Daphne scowled and Tracey wondered what was going to happen to Lady Greengrass this time.

"Does he know what goes on in your hell hole which you continue to call your workplace?"

"He knows the Unspeakables aren't neutral."

"He didn't object?" Tracey asked surprised. "What happened to the gentle soul."

"That didn't what surprised me. He already knew that we weren't Neutral."

"It might have been a guess?"

Daphne shook her head. "I wasn't myself when I met him. Something very integral changed within me."

"Could it be the contract?"

"I hope not," her voice quivered. "And his Occlumency shields are even better than mine. It's suspicious."

"So, he is a powerhouse. Big deal!" Tracey rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember Vladimir in Dueling Circuit? And, he was fifteen."

"This is different!" Daphne scowled. "Look Trace, I know I've been paranoid in past but – "

Before she could finish the statement, her Unspeakable ring went warm. She looked at Tracey apologetically, "Sorry. Duty calls."

"Wait. NO! We are not done!" Tracey called as Daphne disapparated into nothing, leaving Tracey alone in the Vile Parley Cafe.

 _ **::::STUCK AMONG UNSPEAKABLES:::::**_

Harry entertained himself with the wine cabinet that Croaker owned. It had some of the finest wines he had ever tasted, though it was nothing compared to his own blend - Vesper.

"Ah, here she is!" Croaker exclaimed just as a knock resounded on the door. "Come in, Unspeakable Greengrass," he smirked at Harry.

Harry didn't even blink as Daphne walked in, donning her Unspeakable robes. Her hair hung loose and she wore a not-so-blank mask. Every inch of her screamed 'obedient'. She just lost more than few points in his book. Another complication.

Harry stared at her, deciding whether he was going to allow this farce or not. Might as well play along for a while

He clicked his tongue, "Should I be honoured that my secretary is a Level Five Unspeakable Croaker?"


End file.
